This invention relates to the construction art and, more particularly, to a modular fence construction in which segments of the fence can be selectively removed and replaced without damage.
Fences have historically been designed as more or less permanent structures, without providing for subsequent removal or alteration. They have been built from available fencing materials, such as chain link or raw lumber, yielding integrated structures which cannot be dismantled without damaging the materials. Thus, conventional wood fences are constructed entirely with nails and cannot be dismantled without damage.
Because most fences are constructed "on site"as unitary structures, the process of construction is labor intensive and quite expensive. Wood fences constructed in this manner from raw lumber can also be non-uniform in appearance, detracting from their esthetic qualities.
Conventional wood fences, thought by many to be the most attractive prior fences, also suffer from the deteriorating effects of termites and the weather. This is particularly true when wooden posts supporting a fence are anchored in the ground. If the posts fail, the entire fence is rendered useless. Although anchoring the posts in concrete can postpone these effects, it does not eliminate them.
Therefore, it is desirable in many applications to provide an esthetically pleasing fence which is relatively inexpensive and durable, yet can be dismantled and reassembled in sections, if desired.